


Up In Smoke

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Chem Queen's One Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Caught in the Act, First Time, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Revenge Era, Smut, Stoned Sex, band au, bunk/tour bus sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank get stoned on the tour bus after a show and all the other guys are out at parties. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction.

Frank plopped down on the grimy floor of the bus damp with sweat and thrumming with adrenaline. They had just played a kick ass show but now it was time for him to mellow out. As he rolled up the joint he already felt himself becoming calmer. It was just like being in the presence of some good bud made him more peaceful. Everyone around him enjoyed its effects on him too; claiming he was less hyper and spastic.

He was just about to spark up when Gerard sat down next to him, leaning against the side of Frank's bunk.

Gerard greeted him with a lopsided smile. "Hey Frankie."

"Hey what's up man? You not going out with Mikey and the guys?" Frank asked.

Gerard shrugged. "Nah. I just wanna chill," he said.

Frank hummed his approval and put the joint to his lips, lighting up and inhaling deep. He held it in then let out the smoke coughing a little. Being polite Frank held out his hand so Gerard could take a puff. Gerard took the joint, grinning ear to ear. He was the only person Frank shared his weed stash with. No one else got that privilege. They were best friends.

It was no secret to anyone though that they also had a massive crush on each other. Nothing had  happened between them other than some random kisses when the mood struck or the occasional cuddle when Gerard was drunk, but neither seemed bothered by the set up. They were friends before anything else. They didn't need to fuck to show that they liked each other more than that. Even though they both secretly wanted to hook up.

They were in a discussion about random shit, basically anything and everything, when Frank pulled his shirt over his head. Gerard stopped mid-sentence, his voice trailing off wistfully and STARED. It wasn't the first time he had seen Frank shirtless but it always left him feeling awkward and painfully turned on. When Frank finally noticed his gobsmacked expression he giggled and tried to snap him out of it.

"Earth to Gee? Are you even on the same planet dude?"

Gerard tired to play it off cool. "Yeah just spacin'," he shrugged. Instinctively he tried to hide behind his long dark hair, but Frank smiled and he felt a little less embarrassed about being caught so instead he tucked the mass of hair behind his ears.

"Want me too roll another? " Frank asked grinning. Gerard smiled, revealing his tiny teeth and nodded. 

*****

A half-hour later the air of the bunk area was hazy with smoke and smelling to high heaven. They were laughing about funny hook ups they'd had in the past when Gerard suddenly noticed that at some point Frank had scooted closer to him. He ducked his head and began playing with a stray clump of hair, seemingly examining it for split ends. Frank giggled and wrapped a tattooed arm around Gerard's shoulders. He pulled him close in friendly sort of side hug.

"Ever wonder what it would be like if we...you know...fooled around? I mean do you think it'd be awkward?" 

Gerard felt his face heat up and his mouth run dry at the question. He glanced at Frank nervously and then went back to messing with his hair.

"I-I don't know. I mean maybe a little. We're friends and sometimes we kiss and stuff though," he mumbled with a shrug.

The weight of Frank's arm reminded him of how close they actually were at the moment. He was starting to feel fidgety. Clearing his throat he moved to stand up, claiming he was going to go make some coffee. Frank stood and followed him to the kitchenette. He was frowning a little.

"Why are you so shy with me right now Gee?" He asked. Gerard just fumbled around setting up the coffee pot as a means of distracting himself from the awkwardness he was feeling. He wasn't sure if Frank's feelings would be as serious as his if they did go through with it. He didn't want to mess around, fall in love and have Frank want to stay 'just friends.' 

 When he didn't answer and started the coffee pot instead, Frank reached out and took his hand. With a firm grip so Gerard wouldn't wiggle away he turned him around pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You know I like you and I know you like me. It's nothin' to be scared of," Frank said. His tone was calm and rational;  the type of voice he used to sooth Gerard's nerves when he was depressed and distraught. 

"Yeah, I know."

Frank smiled when his friend actually replied.

"Really, really like you..." Frank whisper-giggled. He was leaning in closer making Gerard's heart pound in his ears. They bumped noses on the first attempt at a kiss and both of them collapsed into fits of laughter. It took two more tries before they could do it properly without laughing; no doubt a product of the buzz they had going.

When they finally parted from the gentle kiss it was clear right away that this time was different from all the on stage and drunken smooches. Frank licked his lips staring into his best friend's eyes. Gerard broke the silence first.

"So...that was...different?" he said swallowing. 

"Yeah, I mean...just yeah..."

Frank's hands were cupping his cheeks and he was on his tip toes trying for another kiss. It was slow and hot and when he licked at Gerard's lips the older man opened his mouth immediately to accept his tongue. They both sighed into it because yeah, it was obvious they weren't just playing around or being silly anymore. They were kissing for real this time.

Gerard let his hands trail along Frank's naked back; soaking in the warmth of his skin. He kissed back harder, his shyness waning.  Frank moaned softly at the gentle touch. Hearing that small sound made a shiver run down Gerard's spine. Something about it triggered a hunger in Gerard. Where he normally would have stopped at just the kissing he was fully ready to try more for once.

He moved slow in hopes that he wouldn't startle Frank off and began fumbling with the younger man's belt. Frank was looking at him now. He wore a curious expression, almost a half smile as his friend began to open up his jeans. He had the green light. Frank was with him on this one-hundred percent. 

Reaching inside with his long and delicate fingers he took a gentle hold of Frank's length. As he began to pump slowly he watched as his friend's eyes went wide with surprise, his tattooed hands fisting his button down shirt. Frank bit his lip and tried to steady his breathing, whimpering at the contacted he had been longing for. With a shaky breath he finally said something. Something that made Gerard lose it.

"We should go back to the bunks for this."

*****

Without a second thought Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and guided him back to the bunk area. As soon as they were wrapped in it's privacy Gerard began kissing Frank's neck, his hands rubbing at Frank's waist and hips. Trailing lower, he bit at the younger man's skin teasingly, focusing briefly on the hard buds of his nipples as he sank lower and lower; finally landing with a thud on his knees. Gerard stared up into Frank's eyes, his actions slow and deliberate as he yanked Frank's jeans and boxers to the middle of his thighs.

Frank's breathing hitched as he stared back. He was feeling dizzy so he place a hand on the side the the bunk next to him. Gerard just licked his lips and began kissing every inch of skin that was available to him. He kissed the birds on each of Frank's hips open mouthed and dirty, lavishing them with his tongue until the ink was wet and shiny. 

"Please. Oh my God, please Gee."

Frank was begging at this point. He wanted to see if Gerard was as good at this as he thought he would be. Smirking, Gerard licked along the underside of his cock then took hold of it firmly at the base. He stuck out his tongue and swirled it around the head. He was putting on a show. He wanted Frank to see. Frank shuddered and released a pleased groan as he took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. 

He lapped at the slit and gathered the pre-cum collecting there. It was bitter but he liked it simply because it was Frank's. Bobbing his head he set up a pace. Frank moaned softly and placed a hand on Gerard's head. He had no idea what was in store for him and shouted loudly when he felt Gerard slide all the way down and swallow around him.

"Fuck!"

Gerard chuckled around him which in turn made Frank giggle.

"Seriously who laughs while they have dick in their mouth?" Frank asked him.

As if to prove a point Gerard grabbed Frank's ass for leverage and began slamming himself down on his cock, deep throating him with every stoke, swallowing around him every damn time. Frank could feel himself hitting the back of Gerard's throat and the guy didn't even blink, he just stared stared up with eyes full of lust and moaned like he was the one being sucked.

"Christ! Where the fuck did you learn to do that?!" Frank moaned. His head was thrown back and his hand was pulling sharply at Gerard's hair when the older man pulled off with a loud pop.

"Lots of practice at art school Frankie," he said matter of fact. His voice was wrecked. Frank stared down at him, his mouth hanging open as he gulped in air. Gerard was struggling to undo his pants and yank them off. Frank stepped out of his own jeans and dropped down beside him.

"Here, let me help," he panted. With nimble hands he unbuttoned Gerard's shirt, loosened the tie. He let his eyes drink in the pale skin hiding underneath. Gerard flashed him a smile before leaning in for a sloppy kiss. When he pulled away Frank watched through hazy eyes as he leaned over Frank's bunk; his pale ass perked out and waiting.

Frank stared, his heart hammering in his chest. He knows what Gerard is asking. It doesn't take a genius to figure out. Curious, he has to ask his own question. 

"Have you ever?"

Gerard nods. "Yeah."

Frank settles in behind him. He gently runs his hands over the soft skin of his back. Gerard whines and presses his ass back against him. 

"Come on baby, need you."

"Okay, okay. Just hold on. Gonna take care of you."

Frank reaches into his blankets and pulls out a bottle of lube he uses on himself. Leaning over Gerard's back he searches for his 'just in case' condoms;  finding them stuffed in a corner next to the mattress. He can feel his friend's breathing pick up underneath him. He kisses his cheek in an effort to calm his eagerness.

Setting back on his heels he rolls on the condom and lubes himself up. He is just about to start prepping Gerard when he hears a frustrated huff leave the older man.

"Just put it in already," Gerard is urging. Frank raises an eyebrow.

"You want it with no prep?" he asks nervously. 

Gerard looks back at him, stone faced and serious. 

"One word Frank: dildo. I'm pretty used to having things in my ass."

Frank busts out laughing. It's not that funny but Frank is still high as fuck and Gerard's straight face as he reveals this information has him seriously cracking up. Gerard looks over his shoulder and click his tongue. Frank laughing gets him giggling too.

"Oh my God!" he says trying to sound upset (and failing.) "Are we gonna fuck or not?"

Getting himself under control Frank sits up from where he fell over on the floor and lines himself up with Gerard's hole. Gerard sucks in a breath as Frank pushes in. 

"Oh...oh shit...so big Frankie." Gerard is already painting and babbling, his hands twisting in the dirty sheets.

As Frank slides all the way inside he lets out a relieved groan. Gerard is so tight it almost hurts. He leans his forehead against Gerard's back, breathing deep so he won't cum too soon. Between his body buzz from the weed and the way Gerard is pulsing around him it would be easy to embarrass himself. 

Subtly, Gerard starts grinding back against him. Frank lays a few tender kisses along his spine and then slowly rights himself. Gripping Gerard's fleshy hips he starts slow; pulls out to the tip and then pushes all the way back in. The sweet, hot drag makes his toes curl. He needs more. Faster and faster; he is slamming into Gerard hard panting in time with his trusts. 

Gerard is moaning loud and almost obnoxious. 

"OH FUCK! YEAH FRANKIE! YEAH JUST LIKE THAT BABY!"

Tired of staring at Gerard's back, Frank pulled out abruptly. Gerard gasped and promptly began protesting only to find himself being flipped onto his back. Frank grabbed him roughly by the thighs and pushed back in earning a sharp yelp.

 "Wanna see you when you cum," he panted. Gerard stared up at him nodding with bloodshot eyes and swollen lips. He simply let Frank take over and enjoyed the view. He could tell he was getting close. His mouth was hanging open, the fringe of his Mohawk sticking to his sweaty face, the sides red like blood from the moisture.

Gerard felt his stomach clenching with a familiar heat at just the sight of it. He could definitely get used to seeing Frank like this more often. 

"Close Frankie. So fuckin' close," he breathed. 

Frank rolled his hips faster and started to jack Gerard for all he was worth. Seconds later Gerard was clenching around him and squirting spunk all over himself; letting out what sounded more like a sob than a moan. Frank gripped the sheets, seeing stars and feeling like he had just been socked in the guts. Toe curling, finger numbing, white out of an orgasm was the only real way for him to real describe it as he finally felt the tension in his abdomen unfurl.

"Naghh..." or some sound like that was all he could manage as he collapsed againt Gerard's chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, both of them scared to say anything. Then a voice that wasn't either of theirs broke the silence.

"If you two are done screwing the shit out of each other could you put some damn clothes on now? No one else wants to see that!"

Gerard looked over at Frank, horrified, to which the younger man just cackled with laughter, rolling around on the bunk.

"Oh my God Mikey! Could you knock next time?!" Gerard groaned.

"Didn't think I would have to," Mikey stated bluntly. 

Gerard and Frank get their clothes back on and head for the lounge. Ray was shaking his head with disapproval, his hair shaking as well, and muttering about 'bunk area sanctity being violated.' Frank just giggles and plops into Bob's lap to harass him.

Bob must have been wasted because he just laughs and ruffles Frank's hair.

"Knew you two would get into trouble without us," he chuckled. 

Frank grinned back. "You know it!"

Gerard got a cup of coffee from the pot he had abandoned and headed back to the bunks. He was still to embarrassed to look at the others. When Frank followed him Bob and Mikey cat called and Ray started laughing, warning them to keep their pants on this time.

*****

Gerard couldn't sleep even after everyone else had dozed off. Sighing heavily he rolled towards Frank and cuddled into his side.

"Frank?" He whispered. 

"What Gee?"

"Oh good you're awake."

"Thinking 'bout you," Frank said smiling. Gerard blushed and gave a happy hum.

"What about me?" he asked.

"About how you're cute and that you need to sleep instead of over thinking. I do love you and want to be with you," Frank said, opening his eyes to look at Gerard. 

Gerard smiled and leaned in for a slow kiss.

"Night Frankie."

Frank hummed in response and pulled Gerard closer; relishing the warmth he provided. He could definitely get used to sharing his weed AND his bunk with Gee.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but it was fun!  
> Comments please! I really love hearing from the readers.


End file.
